Alone in the Tower
by AkimaDoll
Summary: Oneshot: The Black Widow and Hawkeye, alone in the former Stark Tower. Widow/Hawkeye romance-y


Just some post-Avengers babble. Actually wrote this a year ago and forgot about it until I stumbled across it today. Black Widow/Hawkeye.

Disclaimer: Just playing in the sandbox for gits and shiggles, and I'm broke, so please don't sue me!

Natasha Romanoff drifted awake in the sinfully soft bed in what she quickly recognized as her room at the Avenger's tower instead of in her far less luxurious bunk on the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier where she probably should have been.

She remembered that Hawkeye had dragged her here after their last mission, although successful, went up literally in smoke, after he told Fury in no uncertain terms that they were taking some vacation time. She and Clint had both stayed awake the entire final 48 hours of the mission, so when Fury hadn't tried to stop them, they had escaped to the former Stark Tower before the director could change his mind, and crawled into bed before the adrenaline wore off and they passed out where they stood.

Realizing that the reason she had woken up was because the smart glass windows had been in the process of lightening back to daylight from the blacked out tint that it had assumed while she slept, Natasha looked out at the setting sun over the Manhattan skyline.

"Jarvis, what time is it, and how long was I asleep for?"

"Agent Romanoff, it is currently 7:18 pm. You were asleep for 15 hours and 23 minutes" the crisp voice of the AI replied. "If I may, I took the liberty of waking you as Agent Barton has almost finished preparing a meal for you both. Is there anything else I can assist you with Agent Romanoff?"

"Thank you Jarvis, but no, that will be all" Natasha replied to the AI as she slipped out of bed and stood up, walking over to the en suite bathroom to grab a silky robe to pull on over the shorts and tank top she had worn to sleep. Following her nose she padded barefoot out of her room and downstairs into the living room area of the penthouse, following the delicious smells around the corner to the kitchen. She paused at the threshold to take in the sight in front of her.

One Clint Barton was leaning against the countertop facing the door, head turned away from her staring out the windows at the sunset, wearing nothing but a pair of flannel pajama pants that hung low on his hips, leaving her an unobstructed view of what had to be one of the finest male bodies on planet earth (and since she had seen both Captain America and the God of Thunder sans shirts, that's a hell of a compliment).

"Like what you see Tasha?"

Natasha broke out of her reverie to see that Clint was now watching her oogle him, a slight grin peeking out one corner of his mouth.

"Fishing for complements Clint?" Tasha replied as she pushed herself off the doorjamb and walked over to where he was, standing toe-to-toe with her partner. To quickly for her to make even a token protest, Clint grabbed her by the hips, spun her around and pinned her against the counter top, leaning down to kiss her, making Natasha arch up against his body at the electric contact. Clint wrapped his arms around Natasha, gently reaching his hands under her shirt so he could feel more of her skin. Natasha wrapped one arm around his neck and into his hair, pulling his face even closer to hers, letting the other caress his torso.

They could have gone on forever like that, completely in their own little world, until the incessant beeping of the oven timer interrupted them.

"Damn" Clint cursed quietly as he slowly, gently released Natasha to turn off the oven. Natasha quietly moaned in dissapointment at the sudden loss of contact, before looking a little guilty as she had a thought.

"Clint, we can't do this here!" she hissed at him. "Think of who could have walked in!". It was no secret amongst the Avengers and their assorted loved ones that the two assassins were very quietly far more than just partners, but they always kept their private moments private, not wanting to attract too much attention.

Clint grinned wickedly at her over the steaming dish of chicken he pulled out of the oven before setting it down and dishing two portions onto plates. "Didn't Jarvis tell you Tasha? We have the place to ourselves for at least a few days".

"Really?" she replied, grabbing her plate and walking over to the table where Clint had already poured some wine. "Where is everyone?"

"Tony and Pepper are in California, and they drug Bruce and Steve there with them. Something about them needing a change in scenery?" He paused a moment, joining Natasha at the table and taking a bite of his chicken. "Oh, and Thor is out in New Mexico with Jane. So it's just us Tasha"

They sat in companionable silence, eating their dinner and mulling over the possibilities of having the massive penthouse all to themselves.


End file.
